


Second-ranked

by SugarBubbles2000



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Ao no Kink, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ear Piercings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Secret Crush, Stigmatophilia, piercing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/SugarBubbles2000
Summary: He told me to piss off and that was when I took a closer look at this punk-rock reject, or so I labelled him. I studied him carefully and noticed three distinct things:First was his most prominent two-toned hair. He had a blonde stripe that ran down the middle of his hair, from forehead to neck. It made me chuckle, since it made him look like some sort of Rooster, hence my other nickname to him: "Rooster Boy". Second was the rebellious attitude he had. His physical appearance added to that, but he used to sit there with this glare like daggers - which I feel would have scared people shitless. Not for me, though. I was somehow enticed by it. Thirdly, his piercings.Oh fuck,the piercings.[De-anon from the Ao no Exorcist Kink Meme]





	Second-ranked

If you're close enough with me, you'll know I have this list that I like to call: **My Cool Dudes List**.

It's ranked from 1-6. I would love to break down each rank and state my reasons why each guy is at that number but there's one particular guy I'd like to talk about.

I'll get back to him in a bit, though.

 

My father, of course, has and always will stay as number one on my Cool Dudes List.

Dad, he was... really something. All through my life, I'm sure, he kicked ass. I never realised it until he was gone, but he was seriously the best dad to ever exist. Not only was he a rocking dad, he was also juggling being a teacher at cram school, a priest at the monastery and the freaking PALADIN of the Japanese Exorcist branch. I can't say I'm exactly to blame for not realising it, partly because I didn't even _know_ he was half of that since everything about demons and exorcism, forget my heritage, was kept a secret to me until the day the old man sacrificed himself for me.

It haunts me, even to this day. I don't think I can ever get that image out of my head. The gruelling image of him shoving the crescent into his chest and then just... laying there... blood dripping from his eyes...

Sorry, I didn't mean to get so gore-y.

 

The guy in my class known as Suguro Ryuuji (I think that's his first name), or 'Bon' is currently second on my list.

I have many reasons why but there's one you might not know about.

The first time I saw him must have been on the first week of Cram school. I hadn't spoke to him until later, but I do distinctly remember him glaring at me since the first day. At first I had no idea why he was mad-dogging me; I didn't do or say anything. When we had an upfront confrontation it was then I realised, he was mad because I used to keep falling asleep all the time and he had made a deduction from that, that I was a layabout and not serious about becoming an exorcist.

During one of the boring lectures about scriptures, or something, I turned around until I had caught his eye. At the time I hadn't paid much attention to the class, engrossed in my own self. Not to say I'm a narcissist or anything, not at all. Well, I am pretty cool, though. I think, anyway. He told me to piss off and that was when I took a closer look at this punk-rock reject, or so I labelled him. I studied him carefully and noticed three distinct things:

First was his most prominent two-toned hair. He had a blonde stripe that ran down the middle of his hair, from forehead to neck. It made me chuckle, since it made him look like some sort of rooster, hence my other nickname to him: "Rooster Boy". Second was the rebellious attitude he had. His physical appearance added to that, but he used to sit there with this glare like daggers - which I feel would have scared people shitless. Not for me, though. I was somehow enticed by it. Thirdly, his piercings.

Oh fuck, _the piercings._

At the time, I guessed they looked pretty cool. His general aura spelled cool and, well, I did sort of develop a man-crush on said dude. I won't deny that. I'm bi and blatantly so. It was opposite to how I was, I guess, and I admired that. It made me consider getting my hair dyer and piercings for a while. I am still considering it.

I didn't realise I was so attracted to them until I caught myself numerous times staring at them while he was shouting at me, be it in the middle of class or on trips.

There was something about them that allured me. The three delicate hoops - two on his cartilage, and one on the bottom flappy part of the ear - ran smoothly in their place, light bouncing off the surface. He also had a fourth piercing, that sat in the folds of his ears, almost unnoticeable if you didn't five him a second glance. It got to a point where I imagined myself stretching my fingers and feeling the metal underneath my fingertips, caressing them as I worked between each one. I longed to loop my fingers through all six hoops and prod my thumbs into the small ones. I heard somewhere that ears get more sensitive with piercings and with this information, I wanted nothing more than to twist each individual one, in the exact right was as to elicit a gasp or even a deep, throaty  _moan_ as I reached the right spots, to see Suguro keen in, buckly legs and all, to watch his face grow red to that level which I have seen him reach once. When that bespectacled sword forger glomped him. Twice, actually, I just remembered the one time he bolted out of class after handing in a test, red-faced and hands jammed between his legs, because he was so desperate to use the bathroom and he held it in for too long. Everyone was laughing, but I found it cute, and funny.

Back to the main point. His rebellious attitude and two-toned hair may have completely dissipated, what with his new mentor and haircut, but I'm very, _very_ grateful the piercings are still there. It always reminds me of why I like him so hard in the first place.

Let me tell you, his piercings are _hot_. I didn't even have a thing for them and yet here I am, obsessed with them. Or at least, his. He has just the right balance not too less to look bare and not too much to look overwhelming. They suit him so well and though this may be a minor thing, it's definitely one of the factors that brings him second place on my list.

**_They're so incredibly hot._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was too good to not write. Even if it is six years old, haha.  
> Oh yeah and sorry for that brief bathroom part. Let's just say I'm a weird person, haha... (don't shame me, this was from a KINK MEME let me remind you!!)  
> More fills to come!! I'm eyeing quite a number of ones from that meme. Meanwhile, feel free to sub to the series!


End file.
